Side rail assemblies for beds are available as tools for preventing users from falling off their beds and/or for providing anchoring points so that users may grab and pull themselves up from a lying position. Because bed rails or side rails are generally available as an aftermarket add-on feature, they generally lack functionalities and sophistications. For example, most prior art bed rails have mounting features to either engage a bed frame or mount between a mattress and a box spring and have rails for gripping and pulling. However, prior art rails are generally available only in a stationary upright position so that while they provide leverage points for a user to pull himself or herself upright, the rails act as an obstruction as they cannot be moved or lowered. Some prior art rails do offer moveable rail guards for moving away from a side of a bed for ingress or regress. However, they are complicated to use and require aid from a third person.
Accordingly, there is a need for a for a side rail assembly that is easy to install, easy to use, and provides ample clearance for getting in and out of a bed.